The present invention deals with an improved material transport system utilized for transporting either rolled or flat sheet materials on a flat rack container. The improved system includes as a material part thereof, an improved bulkhead assembly which is designed to co-act with the flat rack container which is adapted in order to accommodate the bulkhead assembly in locking engagement thereon.
It is well-known in the material transport field that the typical manner of fastening a material load to a flatbed rack is by utilizing chains, expanding straps, or other types of strapping such that the load to be transported is securely fastened to the flatbed. This is especially true in connection with material loads consisting of rolls of steel which would have a normal tendancy to roll off the flatbed unless braced and fastened thereto. The present system employed for fastening a roll of steel material on a flatbed is to provide lower supports on either side of the roll of material at the base thereof, thereby to create curbs on each side of the roll. Chains are then utilized for securing the roll of material to the flatbed. Chains are usually fastened to a fastening member formed on the flatbed at one end, and then usually strung through the center core of the rolled material and fastened down to another opposed fastening member again formed on the flatbed. Chains may also be strung over the top of the roll, so that the roll of material is fastened both front to back, as well as side to side.
It is also well-known that when chains are employed for fastening down a material load such as rolled steel, since the chains are ratcheted down to a tightened position, in order to securely hold the roll of steel in place, the chains have a tendancy to bite into the steel, causing damage thereto. It is well-known in the industry that chain damage to steel is a serious problem and results in the loss of significant quantities of material on a yearly basis. In order to minimize this problem, transporters have employed the use of wood braces interposed between the chain and the steel material such that when the chains are ratcheted into a tightened position, the chains will bite into the wood rather than bear against the steel material directly. While this has had some degree of success in resolving the problem of damaged material, nevertheless, it has been found that when these materials are in their transporting mode, material loads tend to shift on the flatbed, and the chains often times do come into direct contact with the steel causing a significant damage. In addition, it has also been found that when the chains are ratcheted into a tightened position, the natural movement of the material load during transport puts additional pressure on the wood braces, often spliting the same which then causes the load to loosen and shift quite dramatically.
Other attempts at resolving this problem have been the use of other types of strapping such as fabric straps which are formed of a tough material, but being non-metallic, have a lessor tendancy to damage the steel even when in direct contact therewith. However, due to the weight and pressure forces exerted by the material load during transport, such non-metallic straps have proven to be less than reliable, and are very subject to breakage. For example, a material load consisting of rolled steel not properly secured to the flatbed, may have a tendancy to telescope or "accordion-out" when sudden starts or stops of the flatbed are experienced. In such instances, due to the weight of the load, and the pressure exerted during such a telescoping situation, the material load can exert sufficient forces to tear the strapping despite the anticipated strength of such material.
The present invention is intended to improve the material transport system by providing an improved flat rack container, which cooperates with an improved bulkhead system which co-acts therewith such that a material load, whether rolled material or flat material may be securely fastened to a flat rack, while virtually eliminating any possibility of damage to the load. The present invention anticipates that the container is improved by incorporating two or more rails formed into the bed of the carrying surface, and providing an improved bulkhead assembly which may be slidingly engaged onto the rails and into a supporting position with respect to the load. With respect to rolled material which is transported, one bulkhead may be slidingly engaged onto the rails and lockingly engaged in supporting position on one side of the roll, while an opposed bulkhead is inserted onto the rail from the opposed side of the rolled material and lockingly engaged in a supporting position relative to the roll. Each of the bulkheads may be securely locked onto the rails of the flatbed, and the assembly is then completed by providing a support brace which extends through the core of the roll of material, and is securely fastened to each of the two opposed bulkheads. The support brace is securely fastened to each of the bulkheads by the use of strapping which may be either metallic, or non-metallic, but is arranged such that the strapping extends angularly upwardly from the bulkhead to the support brace and is not in touching contact with the material load. Each of the bulkheads includes a support member which is in supporting relationship with respect to the rolled material, and secures the same in place. The support member functions not only as a support for the material, but prevents telescoping of the material during transport. Similarly, the support brace which is employed through the core of the roll of material also is provided with a support member which extends downwardly therefrom, such that the support member of the bulkhead and support wall of the brace cooperate to maintain the roll of material in a fixed and secure position when in the transport mode. Hence, the present system eliminates the use of the chains or any other strapping material which is in touching contact with the material load to be transported, and thereby eliminates the possibility of damage to the material during transport arising from the use of chains, strapping or other such components which would have a tendancy to damage the load.
Furthermore, by creating a flat rack container, the container itself may be fastened to any style of intermodal flatcar, such as a flatbed gondola railcar, or flatbed trailer truck. The importance of this system resides in the fact that once the load is secured to the flat rack container, it is the container itself with the load in place which may be transported and moved between the various intermodal flatcar carriers, thereby eliminating the need to remove and re-fasten the load to alternate intermodal flatcars.